The present invention relates to a heuristic learning application program.
Expert systems are known in the art. They involve a set of algorithms that are driven by rules provided by human experts and stored in a knowledge base. Typically, knowledge bases are stored on computers so that the rules may be rapidly applied to a given problem. However, when the problem being dealt with is a rapidly evolving subject matter that has a complexity that is beyond the understanding of a single person then expert systems have typically failed because it takes too long to build the knowledge tree necessary to solve a problem. Further, by the time a knowledge table is built, the need for which the expert system is originally consulted has often either changed or disappeared. Further, it is possible that the original need has been replaced by a new and different need requiring a different set of knowledge rules.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that provides rapid learning without the necessity of building a complex knowledge base prior to first use of the system to solve the problem or need.
Expert systems are quite expensive to purchase, setup and maintain. Moreover, expert systems require that expert programers be retained who are knowledgeable in programming using artificial intelligence (AI).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a heuristic application program that is relatively inexpensive to purchase, setup and run on low cost computer devices. Further, it is desirable that the system be maintained by experts in system administration as opposed to experts in programming using AI.